


Her Vengeance

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Series: Drabbles Collection [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Giantess Vore, I'm also going with my personal names for them, I'm partially going with the fact that if someone shrinks, Their clothes don't, This idea almost drove me insane so I had to write it, This is basically a lil crossover between Chapter 48 of Vore Collections and My Friend, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: Au revoir: from what I understand, it literally means goodbye until another time.Image of this story: https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/65b9794f-de26-4f0e-b0ac-b0b5cfe208df/ddxpvpa-e297907d-1b32-44c1-950d-d810b522891f.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjViOTc5NGYtZGUyNi00ZjBlLWIwYWMtYjBiNWNmZTIwOGRmXC9kZHhwdnBhLWUyOTc5MDdkLTFiMzItNDRjMS05NTBkLWQ4MTBiNTIyODkxZi5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.4cJYiy9HDOtcvQZmjrcgwmFJgp8IQrnhh5wRRX1kxHA (imagine it's just Ukraine in there)Video of the story: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kEdh9dokQ0s&t=148s
Relationships: Female Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia)
Series: Drabbles Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524515
Kudos: 3





	Her Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717327) by [37054ljH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH). 
  * Inspired by [Vore Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401813) by [37054ljH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH). 



Canada knew that things couldn't have gotten any better as she rubbed, poked, and shook her satisfied stomach around. Let's go back to earlier today, shall we? 

* * *

Ukraine thought that things couldn't have gotten any more weirder. Firstly, four months ago, she'd found a shrunken Canada laying oh-so-casually on one of her panties. Naturally, she panicked, and put the female Canadian in a jar, only to ingest her a day later. 

Now however, things were even weirder. She'd woken up, on her floor (she remembered going to bed on her bed, not on the ground), her clothes overhead. Then, when she finally got out of said overhead clothes, Ukraine was smaller than a chair. Actually, scratch that, she was smaller than the jar (even though she had put holes in the top to allow Madeleine to breathe) Canada had been in! 

Plus, she had no clothes on. 

Then Canada had entered, and, for a moment at least, Katyusha Cherneko thought that her equally curvy girlfriend had done it. Once she'd been spotted, Canada had walked over and knelt down, looking at her curiously. 

Then her stomach growled, and a flash of something had invaded Madeleine's mind. How Ukraine knew this was because one of Canada's soft, creamy hands had reached for her. Naturally, the Ukrainian had booked it, darting into a mouse hole she'd not found the time to fill up yet, and she thanked herself for not filling it up. 

Katyusha stayed there for a few hours, waiting for her girlfriend to leave. "Okay, Katyusha," she told herself. "Madeleine's had to have left by now." With a deep breathe, Ukraine stepped out of the hole. It seemed clear. She took a few more steps. 

Then a hand wrapped around her, and Katyusha _screamed._

Ukraine was brought up to eye level with Canada, who seemed hurt. "Ukraine," Madeleine said softly. "I'd never hurt you like that." Katyusha believed it. 

Then Madeleine's stomach grumbled again, and she rubbed it with her free hand. Suddenly, Ukraine realized what the unidentified flash of expression she'd seen across Canada's face had been. It had been hunger. 

Canada's violet eyes looked at her. "Thanks for coming out," Madeleine purred. "I was getting so _hungry_ , and you're the perfect meal. _Au revoir_ , Ukraine." Katyusha was lifted to just above her girlfriend's awaiting and open maw, glancing fearfully down at it. 

"Babe, please!" She begged. "I'll-I'll do anything!" 

"The only thing I want you to do, Katyusha," Canada replied. "Is be my _meal_. As I said before: _au revoir_ , Ukraine." Then Madeleine let go, and Ukraine fell, screaming all the way, onto her girlfriend's soft tongue. Before she even had a chance to escape or recover, Canada shut her mouth, locking her inside what was technically the start of the digestive system. 

"Let me out! Let me go!" Katyusha begged, but Canada's only response was to moan and roll her around. Then another growl sounded from Madeleine's belly. After a few moments of Canada enjoying her taste and her squirms, Ukraine felt the female Canadian tilt her head back and swallow. 

Madeleine's throat bulged as Katyusha sailed down her esophagus, the curvy Canadian woman sighing in relief as she rubbed her stomach with one hand as it growled, not in hunger, but in satisfaction. She even felt Ukraine arrive in her awaiting stomach as it gurgled and rumbled beneath her hand. 

"Mmmm," she mused. "You were the quite tasty one." Canada giggled as she felt Katyusha begin desperately pounding on her stomach, rubbing one hand on it. 

It growled again! Did her stomach not like her meal? The more it growled, grumbled, the sicker she got. What was? 

An explosively _loud_ burp exploded past her lips, lasting easily a good thirty or twenty seconds, as it was loud, long, and uncontrolled.

"Whoops! Excuse me!" Madeleine teased, poking her stomach some. Then she had an idea, and walked over to Ukraine's laptop as she searched up a YouTube video. Once Canada had watched it, she began to belly dance, smirking as she felt Ukraine be thrown from side to side as she continued the dance. 

Canada grinned as she finished the dance, and lay down on Katyusha's bed, rubbing, poking, and shaking her full belly as she easily stripped down to her panties and got under the covers. Before she fell asleep though, she said something to Ukraine. "Don't worry-I won't digest you." She licked her lips again, almost imagining the sensation of Seychelles slipping through them...Monaco's sweet taste...Belgium's nice body...America's breasts...Belarus's butt... 

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed three small figures looking at her from the doorway. Madeleine smirked, and used her magic to summon them to her, slipping them into Ukraine's underwear drawer as she fell asleep, Katyusha continuing to squirm until her energy ran out.

**Author's Note:**

> Au revoir: from what I understand, it literally means goodbye until another time.  
> Image of this story: https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/65b9794f-de26-4f0e-b0ac-b0b5cfe208df/ddxpvpa-e297907d-1b32-44c1-950d-d810b522891f.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjViOTc5NGYtZGUyNi00ZjBlLWIwYWMtYjBiNWNmZTIwOGRmXC9kZHhwdnBhLWUyOTc5MDdkLTFiMzItNDRjMS05NTBkLWQ4MTBiNTIyODkxZi5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.4cJYiy9HDOtcvQZmjrcgwmFJgp8IQrnhh5wRRX1kxHA (imagine it's just Ukraine in there)  
> Video of the story: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kEdh9dokQ0s&t=148s


End file.
